


Bath time

by ThunderShock



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: I fixed it, Its a good thing im drunk and wont remember this, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, sober this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderShock/pseuds/ThunderShock
Summary: Poor TrevorBecause they didn't give Trevor enough depth and little details. Here's my take.I'm not a writer and this is my first, i just couldn't get this out of my head. Sorry if it sucks.I RE DID IT SOBER THIS TIME





	1. Drunk version

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor's fear of water

"I will go find us a covered wagon and horses, so we can leave in the morning if you two can manage not to kill each other while I'm gone.” Sypha called over her shoulder.  
“Eat shit and die” Trevor quickly shot at Alucard once Sypha was gone. “Yes, fuck you too” replied Alucard.

___________________________________________________

That night the local innkeeper gave them free room and board for the night as a thanks for saving them. Alucard wanting to stay hidden snuck into Trevors room while Sypha and Trevor drank and talked at the bar. Well Sypha did most of the talking and Trevor did most of the drinking. 

Trevor stumbled up to his room fumbling with the key to the door. He was shocked to find Alucard relaxing in one of the chairs. “What are you doing here?” slurred Trevor as the shut the door behind him. “It would be improper to sleep in a room with a woman I just met. So I chose here to sleep for the night.” Alucard responded calmly. Too tired and drunk to care Trevor flopped on the bed grumbling “Fine” as he fell. 

“Ahem” Alucard pointly coughed. “What.” said Trevor, his voice muffled by the bed. “I knew you were a filthy beast when we met, but are you at least going to clean yourself up before you permanently ruin the bed sheets?” Trevor turned his head towards Alucard eyes half closed “No, and you can't make me.” “Oh, is that so” smirked Alucard. Who then quickly picked up Trevor and slung him over his shoulder. “Hey, asshole what do you think your doing!?” Trevor complained as he tried to wiggle free of Alucards grip. Alucard just chuckled and made his way towards the bath house part of the inn. “I've had enough of your stench and I've only know you for a few hours. Think of what Sypha must have gone through. So I'm going to give you the bath you so desperately need.” “Don't you dare.” Trevor spat with fear once he understood what Alucard was saying and struggled even harder, getting more and more desperate to escape. Still fully clothed Alucard dumped Trevor into the waiting bath.

His arms flailing as he falls into the water. The water splashing out of the bath at the sudden addition. The water quickly recovers and completly covers Trevor. One of his arms finds an edge and using all his strength he hurls himself out of the bath. He scrambles backwards towards the wall breathing heavily, dripping wet. Alucard stands there watching Trevor confused and unsure of what has just happened. He catches Trevor's eyes and sees only fear, but as Trevor's eyes meet his the fear shifts to rage. 

Trevor springs from the wall tackling Alucard to the ground. He punches him once, twice in the face before Alucard grabs his fist. "Why would you do that!?" Trevor screams, still breathing heavily. Alucard pushes him off, "What the hell was that for?" Alucard exclaims. Trevor pushes past him and heads back to him room leaving Alucard confused and with a split lip. Alucard still unsure of what has just transpired heads to Sypha's room. He knocks on her door and it is immediately flung open with Sypha standing there saying "What the hell happened? First Trevor is stomping down the hall soaked looking very angry and now your here with a split lip." Alucard makes his way into her room and sits down. "Honestly I have no idea, I threw him into the bath and the next thing I know he's on top of me punching me." Sypha sits down on the bed across from him and says "Who knows, but its best we wait a bit so he can cool off before you go and talk to him." Alucard sighs "Your probably right I'll go talk to him in a minuet." He stands and heads for the door and as he opens it, Trevor is standing there still in his soaked clothes looking dejected. 

"Oh, uh, hi, ugh, sorry ahem about that." Trevor says sheepishly avoiding all eye contact. "Its fine a little sore but I'll heal, I just want to know what the cause of it was." Alucard says trying to catch Trevor's eye. "Can I, uh, come in?" Trevor says still avoiding eye contact. Sypha nods and says "Yes". Trevor slowly steps into the already cramped room and stands in the corner opposite the bed. Alucard retakes his chair, and Trevor fidgeting in the corner taking shaky breaths.

"Well." Sypha says. "Right" Trevor says still fidgeting "So when the church excommunicated my family for conspiring with witches and demons. There were a bunch of people from near by villages the got together and decided to, ahem, rid the earth of us." Trevor's voice starts to break. "They said that since we conspired with witches we must be witches and should be punished as such." Trevor takes a shakey breath still not making eye contact with either of them. "Well my punishment was to be tested by water. So they dunked me in the near by river, and if I sank i was human and if i didn't i was a witch. Well i sank and drowned, I'm not sure how, God must have taken pitty on me or something, but i woke up down river coughing up water. God, I remember every second of it."


	2. Sober Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sober me is much better at writing than drunk me. Its the exact same story just told better with a few changes.  
> Edited with a few formatting and grammar changes, <3

"I will go find us a covered wagon and horses, so we can leave in the morning if you two can manage not to kill each other while I'm gone.” Sypha called over her shoulder as she started to walk off.  
“Eat shit and die.” Trevor quickly snapped at Alucard once Sypha was out of earshot. “Yes, fuck you too” replied Alucard.

That night one of the local innkeepers offered them free room and board for the night as a thank you for saving the city and his son from the demons. Alucard had thought it best to not been seen roaming about right after an attack. He didn’t agree with how his father was handling his mother’s death but what they could agree on that when a large group of humans get scared, someone ends up dead. 

Alucard stayed in Trevor’s room for the time being, trying to come up with their next step in taking down Dracula. He still loved his father but the anger and grief of losing his mother and how she died was driving him mad. His father probably blamed himself for her death, for not staying close to her or for teaching her in the first place.

Trevor was taking this free food and drink very seriously. He hadn’t stopped since he sat down at the bar several hours ago. It was his first proper meal in days and he wasn’t going to pass the offer up. The other patrons of the inn kept clear of him and didn’t try to pick a fight with him like normal. They were still wary of the Belmont name but also grateful for what he had done.

Sypha sat next to Trevor both impressed and disgusted by how much he was eating, and slightly by his smell. ‘Does he ever bathe?’ Sypha thought to herself as a small breeze wafted Trevor’s odor towards her. She had been nursing the same drink all night and pushed around the food on the plate in front of her. Lost in thought, she only realized that Trevor had said something when she noticed that he had stopped eating.

“I’m sorry what did you say Trevor?” she said apologetically, turning her head towards him to give him her attention better.

“I said what are you thinking about? You’ve been awfully quiet, no questions or anything.” Trevor said with his mouth partly full of food.

“Well, for one don’t eat with your mouth full and two, I’m just wondering what we're going to do next. We are part of a prophecy with a vampire for God’s sake,”  
She said in a loud whisper as to not draw attention to themselves. Unsure of what would happen if someone had heard that they were helping a vampire, much less the son of Dracula.

“Well, if we are really doing this were going to need better equipment, so I’d suggest we go to the Belmont hold. We’ll find everything we need there.” ‘If we can even get in the place’ Trevor added silently to himself. “Trevor that’s a great idea, I knew you weren’t just here to make snippy comebacks to Alucard.” Sypha exclaimed throwing her arms around his shoulders in a quick hug. “I need to go talk to my grandfather before we leave. You should go get some rest, and maybe take a bath. I think you still have some demon blood on you.” She said as she turned to leave the in, grumbling under her breath “It smell like he has worse on him.”

Trevor shook off the words trying not to slip into old memories. He stood on wobbly legs, grabbing the counter for support for a second before making his way up the stairs towards his room. “Why do inns even have stair at all? It's like they’ve never tried to go upstairs drunk.” He said to no one in particular. After a few false starts and missed steps he finally made it to his room. He pulled out his room key, leaning on the door for support, he missed the keyhole a few times before hearing the click of the lock from the other side of the door. With the key still in his hand and most of his body weight on the door he fell into the room with an unceremonious thud.

Alucard stood by the door looking at him for a few seconds before huffing a laugh. “A bit too much to drink Belmont?” he asks with a slight grin on his face. A muffled ‘fuck you’ came from the hunter. With a grunt Trevor pushed himself onto his hands and knees shakily, “What are you doing in my room?” he grumbles. “Well I can’t stay in Sypha’s room, I may have been raised by Dracula, but I still have my manners.” Alucard narrows his eyes at the Belmont “Unlike some people.”

Trevor slowly stands, wavering slightly. “Shut up.” Trevor says almost asleep, as he moves past Alucard towards the bed. Alucard gets hit with the smell almost immediately, “Oh my God what did you roll around with the pigs before you got here!”. Trevor flopped face first onto the bed not even bothering to respond to him. As soon as he it’s the pillow he out like a light.

Alucard scowls at the now asleep hunter, “I am not staying all night in this room with that smell.” He already knows where the bathroom is by the smell of different soaps emanating from one of the near by rooms. He unceremoniously picks up Trevor and tosses him over his shoulder. Trevor only makes a slight huff at the movement, still asleep. Alucard hurried towards the baths, he thought Trevor stunk before, now being this close to him it was even worse.  
He pushes the door to the bathroom and places Trevor on the floor by one of the tubs. Trevor mumbles incoherently in response. Alucard begins adding water to the tub not even bothering to warm it, knowing that Trevor needed a bath a soon a possible. Once there was enough water in the tub, he picked up the still fully clothed hunter and with a smirk he lightly tosses him into the waiting water.

Trevor awoke falling then to splashing water, panicking he threw his arms wildly to try to balance or grab something. He hit the water not even a second later, the last thing he saw before the water covered him, was Alucard standing over him looking smug. His hand caught the edge of the tub just after the water had rushed back to fill the space where it had once been. In desperation he used all of his strength to hurl himself out of the tub. He landed on his hands a knees gasping for air.

Flashes of the river near his house appeared in his mind. The angry mob outside his house yelling horrible things about his family, wavering torches and pitchforks. His father holding back their front door. His mother grabbing his hand and running and dragging him behind her. The look of sheer terror on her face. They stopped by his favorite tree his mother telling him to run and don’t look back. He did what he was told, almost he looked back to see his mother being grabbed by two large men he recognized from one of the nearby villages. One of them raised his fist and the young Belmont ran to protect his mother. He tried to tackle the larger man but only caused him to stumble a step or two. He tried using his fists, but the larger man was unaffected.

Still kneeling on the floor gasping for the hunter now noticed the damphir kneeling next to him with a hand on his shoulder and a concerned look on his face. Another flash one of his burning home, his mother struggling against a large man trying to reach his father’s unmoving body. He looked at Alucards face for a moment before leaping from where he was onto the young vampire. He struck his face, once, twice, on the third blow Alucard grabbed his fist. His lip split and bleeding but his face still had the look of concern on it.

Ripping his fist free he grabbed the collar of the damphir’s shirt and yelled in his face “Why would you do that!?” Trevor still panting stands up and rushes back to his room leaving a very confused Alucard lying on the bathroom floor, not even noticing Sypha start to call out to him before he slammed the door shut.

Alucard heard and felt the slamming on Trevor’s bedroom door. He slowly stood up and touched his split lip, wincing not at the pain but at the rage and fear he saw in Trevor’s eyes. He heard the creek of the bathroom door open to find a very confused Sypha standing there. “Do you want to explain to me what just happened here?” Alucard sighs and gives her a small shrug “I honestly don’t know either. He needed a bath so I threw him in the tub, he jumped out. I thought he was startled by the fact that that’s how he got woken up but then he launched himself at me. He got two good hits in before I was able to stop him.”

“Did he say anything to you?” Sypha asked stepping closer to him to examine his split lip. “He did scream ‘Why would you do that’ before he stormed out of here.” Sypha’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion and thought.

Trevor sat on the bed in his room trying to get the memories to stop coming. Flashes of the angry villagers, the gallows where his cousins hung, the stakes were his own mother burned, and the worst one of them all the dunking seat that he had sat in. He remembers the icy cold water, the muffled cheers, the shapes the torches cast from under the water, and his want to live. He had been too small at the time to fit properly into the chair at the time. He remembers the relief of getting out of the chair still so deep under water then the panic of being swept downstream, of being battered by water and rocks, of trying so hard to reach the surface but coming up short and sinking back to the bottom. He wasn’t sure on how he survived but he woke up on the bank of the river coughing up water for what seemed like forever.

There was a sharp knock at the door followed by Sypha’s voice “Trevor are you ok?” a slight pause for him to respond but he still couldn’t control his breathing or voice yet. “If you want to talk about it or need anything just ask. Alucard will be staying in my room for the night.” He heard her footsteps fade and the sound of another bedroom door close. With barely enough energy to move he hauled himself over to his bed still soaked but too tired to care. He had the worst sleep he’d had in years that night.

The next morning Sypha softly knocked on Trevor’s door, and the door creaked open at the slight force. She opened the door a bit wider to peer into the room only to see it completely empty. Sypha hurried back to her own room where Alucard sat waiting. “He’s not there.” She said hurriedly “What! Where could he have gone? We have to find him.” Alucard said failing to keep the worry from his face. A much as he fought with the hunter and traded insults with him, he could not say he disliked him.

There was a soft knock on the door and both Alucard and Sypha spun to see Trevor standing there. His eyes had dark bags under them and he stood a little more slouched than normal. “Oh my god we were so worried!” Sypha exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged him tightly, even Alucard relaxed a bit. Trevor slightly tensed at the hug but slightly relaxed. Sypha released him after a few seconds, and Trevor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I owe you guys an explanation and an apology.” He said without making eye contact. “Trevor you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Alucard said cautiously.

“No, I need to.” Trevor stated firmly his hand dropping to his side. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him, leaving it slightly open. He leaned against the wall next to the door, Alucard thought it looked like Trevor left himself an escape route. Trevor turned towards them finally looking at them, his eyes caught on Alucard’s split lip. “Sorry about that.” Trevor said softly, Alucard nodded once and replied, “Apology accepted.” Trevor looked taken back at the statement but quickly shook off the look.

“So, uh, phew, I’ve never actually told anyone about this. I’m still learning how to trust you guys.” He let out a shaky breath “Okay let’s do this. So, as you guys know I am the last of the line of Belmont’s. We are, er, were the best monster hunters. Until the church decided that we were the ones causing all the problems with the witches and demons. That our presence was causing it, so they decided to excommunicate all of us. I was, uh, I think about ten at the time. We were able to manage for a few years after that, but no one wanted to hire us or even sell us food. So, we stopped hunting and focused on our own survival.” Trevor let out another shaky breath before continuing.

“With no one hunting the monsters, their populations grew, and the people still blamed us. They said we were conversing with witches and demons causing their strife. One night after a few people got killed by, oh I don’t even remember what it was, the people of a few nearby villages got together and decided to rid themselves of us.” Trevor’s throat tightened but he continued.

“They said since we ‘conspired’ with witches that we must be witches ourselves and should be punished as such.” Alucard straightened at his words remembering what happened to his mother for just helping people. “Well my punishment was to be tested by water. So, they dunked me in the nearby river, and if I drowned, I was human and if I didn't I was a witch. Well I sank and drowned, I'm not sure how, God must have taken pity on me or something, but I woke up down river coughing up water. God, I remember every second of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a part 2! But first i need to finish my other work, i love both so much!  
> Let me know what you guys think of sober vs drunk writing. I would have never had the confidence to write anything if drunk me hadn't done it.  
> Thank you to all of you, really thank you <3


End file.
